The invention relates generally to graphical simulations, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for simulating an ultrasound image.
Ultrasound simulators allow medical professionals to gain experience using ultrasound equipment in a realistic environment without the need for live patients. Known ultrasound simulators have been developed that simulate the functionality of conventional ultrasound machines. In such simulators, a user manipulates a simulated ultrasound probe over a mannequin, while simultaneously viewing images captured from actual ultrasounds.
The images used in known ultrasound simulators are static images recorded from actual ultrasounds performed on live patients. Prior to the simulation, multiple images are taken at various depths and locations, and are cataloged for later retrieval during a simulation based on the manipulation of the simulated probe. The major drawback of these simulators is their inability to simulate dynamic situations (e.g., heart beat, breathing motions, palpation of organs, etc.). The static images are played back in the same manner regardless of the condition of the mannequin (i.e., whether or not the mannequin simulates breathing, a simulation user palpates the mannequin, etc.)
Other known simulators can produce independent static three-dimensional image
models that are based on actual ultrasound images. The display of such models, however, is not based on use of an ultrasound simulator.
Thus, a need exists for an ultrasound simulation device and method that can produce ultrasound images based on dynamic models in real time.